


Love me like you do

by thelovelyarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on Ezria from PLL, F/M, teacher/student au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelyarrow/pseuds/thelovelyarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets the love of his life Felicity Smoak. But there's one tiny problem...she's his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun in like 30 minutes so it's properly terrible but anyway I hope you enjoy!

"I Oliver Queen am in love with Felicity Smoak" the realisation hit him one day in class while Felicity was sitting talking and laughing with her bestfriend Sara Lance. He knows he shouldn't be in love with her. Dig had warned him to stay away from her but he couldn't resist. She was the perfect match for him. She was smart,loved the same things he did and not to mention the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on. She was everything he had ever wanted in a relationship and he couldn't even see her outside of his own apartment and show his family and friends how amazing she truly was. 

\- 6 months eailer -

He couldn't believe he was making out with this sexy blonde girl in the bathroom of his favourite bar in Star City. They both fitted together perfectly with her legs wrapped around his waist and their lips pressed up against each other. She felt perfect. The way she moaned when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth was his undoing. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her closer to him devouring her.

\- the next day - 

It was his first day as the new Criminal Law teacher at Star High and he couldn't stop thinking about Felicity the hot blonde he met last night, they didn't go further than the heavy make out session as he had to get home to be prepared for his first day. "Stop thinking about her and get ready for your first class that arrives in 5 minutes" Oliver though to himself. 

Felicity was excited to meet the new Criminal Law teacher as the old teacher Mr Black had no clue what he was talking about which really frustrated her as Criminal Law is one of her favourite subjects. She heard he just graduated from college which made her thankful that it was someone who hopefully knew what they were talking about. She was really excited to meet him.

He had his back turned to the class writing his name on the board when they all arrived. When he turned around his eyes landed on the same blue eyes he was looking at last night and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Holy shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's First Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tired my hardest to make sure lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter

"Holy Shit!"

He couldn't believe it was really her. The girl of his dreams was standing right in front of him and she was his student. His student. He felt like he was going to be sick, How could she have not told him she was still in high school? He wouldn't of stayed and talked to her if he knew that! No matter how amazing and beautiful she was he would of stayed away. 

Felicity didn't know what to do when she saw Oliver standing at his desk staring at her. She can't believe he was her new criminal law teacher. "I Felicity Smoak made out with my new extremely hot teacher! I am in trouble" 

The rest of the class was a bit of a blur for both Oliver and Felicity. They both were to busy trying to not think of each other and there amazing time together yesterday at the bar. Oliver came to the decision that he was going to stay away from Felicity no matter how much he wanted her. However Felicity came to the decision that she was not going to let him being her teacher to stop them from seeing each other. 

\---------------------------------------------

Oliver was so happy that his first day was finally over. He was sitting in his classroom with his tie untied trying not to think about Felicity which wasn't working as she hasn't left his mind all day. 

There was a knock at the door pulling Oliver out of his thoughts. The minute he looked up he instantly regretted it as he was now looking into her beautiful blue eyes. 

Felicity walked slowly over to his desk, nervously playing with her fingers. 

"Hey" she shyly said

"Hey Felicity...I think we should talk"

"Yeah I think we should talk about what happened last night. I just wanted to say that I don't regret kissing you at all and I really like you and I know that me being your student is a little difficult and it is like totally frowned upon and you could totally get fired but I really like you and I don't think I could stay away from you no matter how much I try" 

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her ramble. She was just so cute and he really didn't want to tell her that they could never happen. He was about to say that nothing could ever happen between them but her face looked so hopeful and so beautiful that he couldn't say it to her so he did the only thing he could so he kissed her. 

\-------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe he was kissing her. She thought this conversation would go in a completely different direction. Like in the we can't be together because your my student and blah blah blah. But here she was kissing him which held so much promise that her knees started to tremble.

Oliver pulled back out of the kiss and rested his head on hers breathing her in. "I can't believe I am going to do this. I really like you Felicity but you have to know that no one can ever find out about us." Oliver said sadly.

Felicity sighed and looked down at his chest "I know and I promise I won't tell anyone. I really want to see where this goes" 

Oliver hated that he had to do this to her. He hated that she had to lie to her friends about their relationship and that he can't take her out on proper dates or hell even go a walk and hold her hand. 

"Felicity are you sure you want to do this? Your still a teenager do you not want to go on proper dates to the movies or parties?" Oliver questioned while playing with the end of her ponytail.

Felicity cupped his cheeks in her hands and said "I don't care about going on a proper date or going to parties. I just want to be with you."

Oliver smiled and kissed her nose "I want to be with you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and liking it. Again I apologise if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes:)

The rest of the week was one of the best weeks of Oliver's Life. He loved his classes, the staff were really welcoming, his students loved him and the best thing is he got to see Felicity everyday.

She would always come in to his classroom at lunch to talk to him for 10 minutes then she would have to go back to her friends so they wouldn't suspect anything and everyday after school she would meet him a block away from the school and go back to his apartment where they would order takeout, watch a movie and have a heavy make out session on his couch before he would drop her off down the street from her house.

Felicity was so incredibly happy being with Oliver. He was the most thoughtful, loving guy she has ever met in her seventeen years. She loved spending her nights with him, where she could have conversations about real life things that are happing in the world and the make out session were always perfect.

The way he always ran his fingers through her hair and the things he does with his tongue were drop dropping. She loved the way he would always start of and gently press his lips against her then she would pull on his hair and he would deepen the kiss and devour her.

\---------------------------------------

It was a Saturday which meant they had the whole day to spend together without any interruptions from the outside world. They could just sit and watch movies all day or talk for hours with a few kisses here and there. Saturday was the best day of both their weeks.

They were both on the couch, Oliver was reading the newspaper with Felicity's feet in his lap while she was doing homework on her tablet. Oliver loved these moments, it made their relationship feel completely normal. They didn't have to be careful for anyone finding out about them and they could just be together.

Oliver tugged on Felicity's feet and pulled her until she was practically on his lap and whispered in her ear "So tonight I was thinking that I could maybe make you dinner instead of having a takeout?" Oliver questioned.

Felicity looked at him and smiled "Of course you can make me dinner Oliver"

Oliver loved when she said his name, she said it like he was the most important person in the world. The way her prefect pink lips moved when she said his name just made Oliver want to kiss her and when she called him Mr Queen in class he had trouble keeping himself together because all he wanted to do was take her then and then.

Although they haven't went past an intense make out session. However he didn't want to rush her into anything since she was only 17 and still very innocent.

Felicity pulled him out of his thoughts when she rubbed her hand over his stubbled cheek and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, where did you to there?" Felicity questioned.

Oliver linked there hands together and bought her hands up to his mouth am pressed a kiss to them. "Was just thinking I could make you my famous chicken wrapped in bacon stuffed with cream cheese and spinach and my homemade chips?"

Felicity started at him in awe and answered "oh wow Oliver that sounds amazing. I would really like that"

"Okay good, I need to go and get stuff to make it so you can stay here or come back later?"

"I should properly go see Sara for a couple of hours, so I will meet you here in like 2 and a half hours?"

Oliver nodded and kissed her. "Okay I will see you later then" 

\---------------------------------------

"Hello my amazing beautiful bestie whom I love very much" Sara said as she sat down on the seat opposite to Felicity.

Felicity tiled her head to the side and said " Don't try and kiss my ass Lance, your 30 minutes late!"

Sara just grinned at Felicity and took a drink of the coffee sitting in front of her and immediately spit it out because it was cold. "Ewe Smoak why did you let me take a drink of that!" Sara exclaimed looking at Felicity in horror.

Felicity in return grinned and said "You were late it's not my fault your coffee is cold. I was just being an amazing friend and ordering your coffee for you, so really you should be thanking me for being an incredible friend."

"For an apology I will get you a coffee and a double chocolate muffin, how's does that sound?"

"A coffee is fine but I don't want the muffin I have dinner to look forward to"

The minute she said it Sara looked at her funny

"You Felicity Smoak are refusing someone to get you a muffin?" Sara asked in surprise.

Felicity quickly covered and said "Oh yeah m-my mum is making dinner and I want to save room for it"

Sara looked at her funny. "Fe your mum is a terrible cook! Like I love your mum but she is one the worst cooks I have ever met"

"Di-did I say my mum I meant that Joe is making us dinner, yeah Joe is making his famous Mac and Cheese so that's why I am making room for it! " she quickly covered.

Sara looked at her funny again but didn't say anything. She just started talking about the latest gossip that's happened at school.

Don't get her wrong Felicity loved Sara she was her best friend after all but she couldn't give a rats ass about who's banging who or who's broken up with. Sara loved gossip so Felicity would always pretend to be interested and answer her when she proposed a question.

Although Sara properly felt the same way when she babbled about tech stuff or complained about her mum so it was only fair that she sit and listen to Sara talk about what's happening with their fellow classmates.

In the middle of Sara's rant about how bitchy and self obsessed their Biology teacher, Miss Bertinelli was Felicity's phone buzzed.

_I was just texting to let you know I am ready for you, so just come whenever your ready:) xx -OQ_

_Okay that's cool:) I will let you know when I am on the way to try your so called famous dish;)xx - FS_

_Can't wait! I will see you soon:)xx - OQ_

"Hello...Earth to Felicity!" Sara said while waving her hand across her face.

Felicity looked up suddenly with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was asking you if Miss Bertinelli has ever looked at you like she wanted to jump you and beat you up if you talk over her in class?" Sara questioned

"Sorry, I was just texting em... Barry about the homework for Criminal Law." Felicity waved off and then continued "And are you kidding? Sara that woman literally hates my guts after I corrected her on her mistake when marking my term paper. Of course I have received the death stare" Felicity exclaimed.

Sara couldn't help but laugh when she replied "OMG I totally forgot about that! She looked like she wanted to murder you" Just when Felicity was about to reply Sara's father phoned shouting down the phone at her to get her ass home as it was family dinner night. With a brief mouthed sorry she hugged her and ran out the coffee shop to her car.

\---------------------------------------

The minute Felicity opened the door to Oliver's apartment she could smell the amazing dinner and her stomach rumbled as she hasn't eaten since breakfast this morning. I mean she could of ate at lunch but her and Oliver ended up kissing which made her completely forget about food.

"Hmm it smells amazing in here" swooned Felicity while wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

Oliver turned around from the pot of vegetables and gave her a long kiss that made her toes curl.

"Hi beautiful" Oliver whispered against her lips.

"Hey handsome" she breathed out.

Oliver grabbed her by the hand and led her to the carpet in front of his conch and tears formed in her eyes when she saw. There was candles set around in a circle around the small table with rose petals on it with a lovely set up with the plates and a bottle of red wine sits in the middle of the table.

"Oh Oliver, this is so beautiful" Felicity swooned. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She was wrapped up in her boyfriends arms who planned a romantic dinner for her.

Oliver kissed her on the head and spoke "Anything for my beautiful girl"

She was just about to kiss him when the buzzer from the oven beeped.

"Better go get that" whispers Oliver.

All Felicity could do was nod and stand there. After a few minutes Oliver came back with the food and set it down on the table.

When they both sat down on the floor Oliver poured her a glass of the red wine and then kisses her one last time before she took her first bite.

"Oh my god Oliver! This is amazing and your amazing for doing this for me" Felicity moaned around her fork.

She was killing him right now! The way she moaned and the way her eyes closed made his pants grow tighter. _Get it together Queen! Just focus on your food and conversation_. Oliver thought to himself.

He coughed then asked "So did you have a nice time with Sara?"

"Yeah I did thanks. Although she was 30 mins late and talked about the usual gossip at school but apart from that it was good. Oh and I totally can't lie because I blabbed about not eating a muffin because I wanted to save room for dinner. So then I had to lie about my mum making dinner and Oliver my mum is a terrible cook so then I had to lie AGAIN and say my mums best friend Joe was cooking his famous Mac and Cheese, which is amazing by the way, and then I was texting you and I had to say I was texting Barry about your homework."

"Felicity. You need to take a breather okay? I am glad you had a nice time with Sara and yes that sounds like a terrible lie but the lying will get easier and we won't have that long because you will graduate in a year and we won't have to keep any secrets anymore and everyone can know"

Felicity nodded and grabbed his hand " Your right, I will try and get better at the lying until then"

They ate the rest of dinner just taking about everything to nothing. After dinner Oliver brought out a homemade brownie and mint chocolate chip ice cream which Felicity practically inhaled and Oliver laughed the whole time she ate it. The ended the night watching the Avengers wrapped up in each other arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you for reading this. I didn't think I would get this reaction to this little idea that I had. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes

It was a sunny Monday morning and Oliver was teaching his senior class about crimes against humanity. The whole class are captivated by him when he speaks about how crimes against humanity can be committed during peace or war with so much enthusiasm they can't help but be interested.

Felicity loved watching him teach. He was so relatable to everyone. He was the type of teacher that you could go to if your were having problems with anything and talked to you like you were an adult instead of some dumb kid that most of the teachers treat them like.

You could tell he loved what he was talking about. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about whatever he was teaching them and with so much passion in his voice. It also helped that he had gorgeous eyes and a gorgeous face. That's why all the girls loved him. And believe, she has heard and seen them drool over him after class and like every single minute of every single day.

A wave of jealously came over her when thinking about other girls having an interest in him. She couldn't help it! He had an incredibly handsome face, a body like a greek god, was unbelievably smart and was the nicest guy ever. He was the perfect boyfriend material and obviously everyone thought so too by the way they bat their eyelashes at him and speak in this fake voice that they think is sexy but in reality sounded like idiots. However Felicity knew that even how hard they tired to get his attention he would never give them any since he was with her and he only had eyes for her.

In the middle of her own monologue she caught his blue eyes and the little smirk on his lips that told her he knew she wasn't listening to him. A blush creeped its way to her checks as she smirked back at him with a ' _what you going to do about it'_ glint in her eyes.

" _Miss Smoak, would you like to tell the class a brief overview of the Abolition of the slave trade?_ " Oliver questioned with a glint in his eye.

" _Well Mr Queen thats was when several bilateral treaties in 1814 foreshadowed the multilateral treaty of Final Act of the Congress of Vienna using moral language"_ she relied with a full blown grin on her face.

Oliver was impressed, she really was something else. He should of known that she already knew that. She was a genius at every subject. She gets straight A's and hasn't ever gotten anything less than an A-. " _Well done that's right, Miss Smoak"_

Felicity just smirked at him and gave him a wink before pretending to write some notes down.

\---------------------------------------

It was the end of class which meant she couldn't stare at his pretty face and watch his wonderful mouth move with his low sultry voice. She decided she didn't want to leave him just yet so she went up while everyone was leaving and asked

" _Mr Queen, I was wondering if I could ask you about something I am stuck with in the homework you gave us last week?"_

" _Yeah sure I don't mind"_ Oliver smiled and asked her to sit down beside his chair at his desk.

Once everyone was finally out of the classroom Oliver closed the door and went to sit beside Felicity. The minute he sat down Felicity laced her fingers through his and gave him a small shy smile before hooking her feet with his.

" _I liked your class today you were very interesting_ " she smirked.

" _Why thank you, I could see you were very interested in my...teaching abilities"_

Before she could reply there was a knock at his door that startled her and then they both jolted away from each other and put a respectful distance between each other before the door opened to reveal Mr Diggle, her Physics teacher.

"Hi Oliver I was just wondering....oh hello Felicity" Mr Diggle announced.

Felicity smiled at him before answering " _Hello Mr Diggle I was just asking Oliv- I mean Mr Queen about his homework assignment. So em thanks for your help Mr Queen and I will see you tomorrow in class. And I will see you next period Mr Diggle"_ quickly wanting to get out she practically ran out into the hallway.

Diggle just smiled after her and turned to find Oliver staring at door that Felicity just ran through.

" _So I came here to ask if you wanted to go to Big Belly Burger for lunch?"_ questioned Diggle.

Oliver didn't know what to say. He wanted to go for lunch with Dig to get to know him better as he seemed to be a nice guy and could be a potential good friend. On the other half that means he couldn't spend his 10 minutes with Felicity which was the best part of his day. Although if he didn't go with Dig he might find it weird that he wants to sit in the crappy staff room and eat a sandwich and an apple.

Making a decision he answered

" _Yeah that sounds good I would like that"_

_"Okay cool so I will come and meet you at here later then?"_

" _Yeah sure. See you then"_

After Dig left Oliver send a quick text to Felicity before his next class were here.

_Hey, so I am so sorry but I have to cancel our lunch time. Dig asked me to go to Big Belly Burger and I said yes xxx -OQ_

_No that's okay. You should spend some time with Mr Diggle he seems like he could become a good friend for you:) I will see you tonight xxx -FS_

_Yeah I will see you tonight beautiful xxx -OQ_

\-----------------------------------

They were sitting in a booth next to the window in Big Belly Burger waiting on their burgers.

"So how are you liking your time at Star High so far?" Dig asked

" _Yeah I am really enjoying it. All my classes are nice and the teachers seem to be very welcoming so far"_

_"That's good. It helps when you like your classes and the people you work with. Although there is some teachers that you should look out for."_

Oliver raised one eyebrow and looked at him funny. " _What do you mean by looking out for some of the teachers?"_

" _Well to start Helena Bertinelli, Biology, is not the nicest person for the lack of the word she is a totally bitch. Slade Wilson, PE, is nice but if you do something to him he will punch you in the face and Carrie Cutter, English, is literally crazy. She made a teacher quit because she thought they were in love and they were dating. She practically stalked him so he just up and left."_

 _"Thanks for the heads up man"_ laughed Oliver.

The waitress brought over the their food and they were so hungry they just stuffed their burgers in there faces.

" _So have you got anyone special in your life?"_ Oliver asked before talking another bite of his food.

" _Yeah I have a wife called Lyla and we are expecting a baby girl in October._ " Dig said with a grin on his face and his eyes full of adoration.

" _Contracts man!_ " Oliver exclaimed.

" _Yeah we are both really excited. So have you got anyone special in your in life?"_

Oliver didn't know how to answer that question. He obviously couldn't say he was dating his student but he didn't want to say he was single because he would be lying if he said that. Him and Felicity should of talked about if they were saying they weren't dating anyone or not. Although if they told people they would ask loads of questions and they couldn't afford to do that.

" _No I don't have anyone special in my life."_ Oliver answered.

They conversation after that turned into what sport teams they support and just general life questions like we're they went to college and stuff.

By the end of lunch Oliver could see that they really will become great friends and Dig thought they exact same thing.

\-----------------------------------

It was finally the end of the day and Felicity couldn't wait to cuddle up with Oliver on the couch. It was ridiculous how much she missed him at lunch. It was only for 10 minutes they got to see each other but it still was time together so she wouldn't change it for anything.

She saw his car approach and her heart sped up when she saw his smiling face. She ran up to his car opened the door and jumped it giving him a peck on the lips.

" _Hi handsome"_ she whispered against his lips.

" _Hi gorgeous, I missed you at lunch"_ Oliver whispered back while gently nipping her bottom lip.

The nipping of her lips was her undoing and she forcefully slammed her lips against his. Oliver took her hard kiss as sign to grab her by her hips and lift her into his lap. The minute she was on his lap she ran her tongue along his top lip which Oliver gladly opened his mouth to so he could wrap his tongue around hers.  
Felicity moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer to her by placing her hands on the back of his head and shifting more into his lap.

Oliver's hands slid under her shirt and up her back while pushing his hips up to create more friction. Felicity moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself. Oliver then took a hold of her chin and moved her head back so he could get access to her neck. He sucked on a part of her neck that he had discovered was a turn on as she moaned his name out loud and shivered against him.

Just as he lifted his hard length against her core she jerked back and hit her back against the horn which made a loud beep noise. They both froze and looked at each other with hooded eyes.

"We should properly go back to mine now" Oliver said with a voice full of desire.

All Felicity could do was nod, climb off his lap, put her seatbelt on and then he drove off to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for not updating as quick as I usually do. Life just got in the way and I didn't have the time to do anything apart from work and college. I will try my hardest and update once a week but I can't promise I will since life is crazy at the moment. Anything I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

The ride back to Oliver's place was full of sexual tension that he could cut it with a knife. It has never been this intense before. The way her hips grinded against his, the way she moaned his name and clung onto him was perfection.

Oliver could feel Felicity's eyes on him the whole ride back. He chose to ignore her stare because if he glanced at her he would want to pull over right in the middle of the road and pull her into his lap again and take where they left off.

Felicity was never more happy to see Oliver's apartment. She couldn't wait until they made it to his couch so they can continue with the best make out session she has ever had. To be fair she has only kissed one person so she hasn't had the best practice. She got a sudden feeling of self doubt thinking about her lack of expertise with anything sexual related. I mean Oliver has obviously done everything and anything to do with sex with other woman and has had multiple partners in his lifetime. I mean he was a very attractive man and had a killer body. Well she hasn't actually seen him without a article of clothing on but she could feel his hard body when they cuddle and when her hands roam his shoulders and arms when she kisses him.

Oliver pulled her out of her thoughts when he opened the car door and held his hand out for her to take. She placed her hand gently in his and took it to help to get out of the car. Oliver then kissed her hand and let her up to his door.

The minute the door closed Oliver pushed her up against the door and covered her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth and run her fingers through his short hair. Oliver ran his hands from her waist around to her ass and lifted her up and Felicity instantly wrapped her legs around his hips. He placed one hand behind her head with one and the other one held her to him. He then carried her to the couch and gently lay her down beneath him before roaming his hands down her body before moving his lips down her neck to suck and nip at the skin there.

He brought his hand to the end of her shirt and was just about to take it off her when there was a knock at the door that made Felicity freeze underneath him and jerk her head to the front door. Oliver quickly got up from on top of her, straighten his top, re- adjusted the front of his pants and shouted that he will be a minute.

Oliver signed and whispered to Felicity " _Could you go into the bedroom and I will see who's at the door?"_ Felicity just nodded and went through to his bedroom.

Oliver opened the door to find Dig standing there with his briefcase in his hand. " _Hey man what's up?_ " Oliver asked.

" _You left you briefcase in the staff room"_ Dig answered and handed it to him.

Oliver took it from him and then realised how the hell Dig knew where he lived. " _Em how did you know where I live? I don't remember telling you!"_

Dig chuckled and answered " _My wife is the principle so I just asked her if I could get your information"_

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled " _Oh yeah I forgot Lyla is your wife. She just seems way to out of you league"_ teased Oliver.

" _I guess it was my massive arms that made her want to marry and have a kid with me"_ Dig teased back.

Oliver burst into laughter and shook his head. Oliver really liked that Dig was becoming his friend. He seemed fun and Oliver felt like he could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge him. On that thought he remembered that Felicity was still in his bedroom so he made up a lie and said he had some stuff to mark for tomorrow.

" _Yeah sure buddy, I will see you tomorrow then"_ Dig said before leaving.

The minute he closed the door Felicity came out of the bedroom and went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Oliver was happy to see she was growing comfortable in his apartment and not asking every time she wanted a drink or even to use his bathroom. It was a sign that there relationship was turning into something more and he couldn't wait to find out what happens.

After getting a bottle of water Felicity went to join Oliver on the couch and cuddles into his side.  
Slowly running her fingers up his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

" _That was a close one"_ she signed against his shoulder.

" _Yeah I know. I am sorry that happened"_

Felicity lifted her head from his shoulder and tiled her head. " _What are you saying sorry for? You can't help that your friend showed up to give you something."_

" _I know sorry I am just being an idiot._ " Oliver said while pulling her into his lap.

Playing with the collar of his shirt Felicity smiled. " _It's okay I kind of really like this said idiot_ "

Oliver laughs, cups her face with both of his hands and kisses her.

\-----------------------------------

Felicity was sitting on the couch doing homework when her mother Donna Smoke came into their apartment struggling with carrying shopping bags.

" _Hi baby, could you come and help me please_." Donna asked.

Felicity got off of the couch to help her mother, gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before grabbing some bags and taking them through to Donna's bedroom.

" _So mum what did you buy this time? You know we can't just give money away likes its nothing!"_ Felicity exclaimed.

Donna shook her head. " _Honey I am the parent you don't have to worry about money. The bills are always paid on time and there's always food in the house and I work hard to give you the things you need. So I wanted to buy MY daughter a few nice things."_

Felicity went and hugged Donna, whispering into her blonde hair " _Hey mom I know you work hard to give us the things we need and you know I love you for it but I don't need nice things."_

" _Ooh baby I know but I just wanted to buy you something nice"_

Felicity nodded. " _Okay show me what you got"_

Donna smiles at her and squeezes Felicity's arms before going into the bags and pulling out items. The first thing she pulled out was two pairs of jean shorts, a few tops and this amazing black mini v neck cut out dress. After Donna practically forced her into the dress, all Felicity could do was stare at herself in the mirror. She looked hot in the dress if she should say so herself and instantly thought how much Oliver would love her in this dress. She can just imagine the look on his ridiculously handsome face when he saw her in it for the first time. She could image he would come into her personal space, grab her chin and slam his lips to hers.

" _Oh my god baby girl you look amazing in this dress!"_ Donna exclaimed when she was walking into Felicity's room.

Felicity bit her lip and turned her head to her mom. " _Yeah I have to admit I look really good in this dress"_

" _I am sure your new boyfriend will love this dress on you"_ winked Donna.

Felicity's mouth opened in shock. How the hell could her Mom know about her and Oliver? She was so careful not to mention anything relationship related.

" _What as if I didn't know my baby girl had a new man friend. You have been making these terrible excuses about going over to Sara's house."_

" _Mom it's not what you think..."_

Donna cut her off before she could finish. " _Felicity now don't lie to me! You don't have to tell me who he is just yet. I can see that this person makes you really happy and I know you will tell me when you are ready."_

Felicity's eyes started to water so she went over to hug her Mom and whispered _"I love you and I promise I will tell you soon"_

Donna smiled and said " _I love you too baby girl"_ before walking out of her room.

That night Felicity came up with the amazing idea for her and Oliver to go on a real date in Central City where he could see her in her smoking hot new dress and she could take him to go and see Robin Hood that they are playing at Central City movie theatre and go for a romantic dinner at the new Italian place that's just opened.  
So she went online booked the movie tickets and made a reservation for two on Friday night.

\-----------------------------------

It was Wednesday afternoon at lunch and Felicity was getting ready to go and see Oliver to say there were going on their proper first date on Friday. She felt really nervous for some reason. She was nervous incase he said that it was too risky to go out even if it isn't in Starling.

She got her notepad that had the tickets in it just incase someone saw her carrying them into Oliver's classroom. When she got to his classroom door she stopped for a minute to take a breath. When she opened the door she only had her eyes set on him. He looked so hot sitting marking something with his hand rubbing over his stubbled chin and looking at the piece of paper with such consecration.

She walks up to his deck and places her hand close to his. " _Hey there"_ say says in a flirty tone.

Oliver's eyes fell wide open and he tilted his head to the back of the classroom before he spoke. " _Hi, Miss Smoak, how can I help?"_

Felicity froze and quickly looked behind her to see a bunch of students sitting doing a test.

" _Oh I was just wondering if you could look at what I have done so far in that essay you gave us"_ Felicity said while handing him the notebook that had the tickets to Robin Hood on it with a note that said **Go with me?** And then she slowly lowered the zipper of her jacket, which made Oliver cover his mouth with his hand so it didn't show a smirk on his face. Once the zipper was lowered it revealed a pair of suspenders with a note that said **Wear me?**

Oliver then handed the note pad back to her after pretending to look over her 'notes' and gave her an answer. " _Yeah this is looking really good. I can't wait to mark it"_

Felicity took the note pad back from him and covered her chest with it. She winked at him and left the classroom with a little more sway to her hips that usual.

Oliver could help but stare at her ass when she left the classroom. He couldn't help but not look. She was wearing a pair of jeans that showcases her amazing ass and she purposely put an extra sway in her hips just to taunt him. He quickly looked at some of his junior students to make sure that no one noticed he was checking Felicty out. Thankfully no one seemed to notice which gave Oliver a giant relief.

Felicity Smoak was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you PLL fans might of regoinsed the last part. I couldn't not put it somewhere in this story since it was one of my favioite Ezra moments and they gave me inspiration for this little thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first proper date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay again with this chapter I don't really have a reason for not updating soone. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one:) 
> 
> This is un-beta so all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.

It was Friday and Felicity couldn't wait for her and Oliver's date. They were finally going to go out like a real couple on a real date where they could sit and have dinner in a restaurant and can walk in public holding hands. She had her afternoon free so was going to take her time getting ready for tonight. She wanted tonight to be prefect.  
  
Her mom was working late tonight so you knew she didn't have to make any excuses as to where she was going to be tonight. All she had to say was she sat and done homework all night. So she took her time in the shower while singing along to whatever song was on the radio. She then took her time blow drying her hair before painting her nails pink to match the colour of lipstick she was going to wear. While waiting for her nails to dry Felicity decided to watch an episode of Doctor Who.

After the episode was finished and her nails were dry she went to start on doing her makeup. She decided to go for natural makeup with a her signature bold pink lips. After doing the finishing touches to her makeup minus the lipstick, she curled her hair in lose waves and went to grab a cup of coffee before she had to get dressed, apply her lipstick and get ready to leave.

In the middle of drinking her coffee  her phone buzzed with a message from Oliver.

_**Hey. So something came up at work and I won't be able to pick you up so could you get to my apartment and we can go from there?xxx -O** _

**_It's okay I will just get you outside of your apartment then xxx -F_ **

**_I can't wait to hold you hand and kiss you in public;)xxx -O_ **

**_Yeah I can't want to show everyone that your mine;)xxx -F_ **

**_Oh I am yours am I?xxx -O_ **

**_Yeah you are! Now let me finish getting ready xxx -F_ **

Oliver chucked. He couldn't believe that he met this girl. She was everything that he had ever dreamed of. She was smart, funny, gorgeous, adorable and one of the most caring people he has ever met. He was falling hard for this girl which didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Before he met Felicity he didn't really care about meeting a nice girl, all he cared about was getting drunk every night and sleeping with as many girls as he could. Looking back on it he is so glad he stopped the partying as Felicity would of never given him the time of day if he was up to his playboy ways. 

The voice of Carrie Cutter pulled him out of his thoughts when she came into his classroom which made Olivet wince due to the tone of her voice. He has only had one encounter with her and it wasn't the best experience. She had this awfully annoying tone to her voice which made her sound like a cougar as she always tried to sound sexy when in reality sounded desperate and the look in her eyes made her look completely bat shit crazy.

" _Hello Oliverrrrr_ " she purred.

Oliver cleared his throat and tried to sounds as professional as he could so he could ask her what the hell she wanted and make her leave. " _Miss Cutter, what can I help you with?"_

" _Oh I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?_ " She purred.

Again what's with that? She sounds like a cat and not at all sexy.

Oliver just nodded while standing to get his briefcase not wanting to talk to her any longer.

Carrie came up to him and got her hand, with her pointy red fake nails and stoked down his arm while saying " _Would you like to go out with me for drinks tonight? We could get to know each other a bit better"_

Oliver physically moved her hand from his arm like it was a bomb that was going to go off any second now and put as much of a distance as he could before answering her.

" _Thanks for the offer but I will have to refuse, I have very important plans tonight and every night for that matter so if you would excuse me"_

Before she could answer he practically ran out the door and to the staff meeting.

When he finally got home he quickly ran under the shower, got dressed into one of his causal suits, put his best aftershave on and ran out the door so he could surprise Felicity with the limo he got for their date.

When Felicity arrived at his apartment, she buzzed but got no answer which made her frown as Oliver told her to get him at his apartment and since she didn't get a text she just assumed he would be there. She got her phone out of her purse and was about to call him when there was a car horn and a whistle from behind her. She whipped her head to the sound, about to tell the asshole off when she saw Oliver's eyes glued to her legs.

The minute he saw Felicity his jaw dropped. She looked absolutely amazing in that sinfully short black cut out dress. Her hair was beautifully curled and framed her face. Her face was simply breathtaking without her glasses and minimum make-up. Her lips looked so plumb and oh so kissable. The v-neck showed just the amount of cleavage and the cutouts are the sides of her stomach made him want to put his hands there and never let go. The back of the dress was his favourite part as it showed the smooth skin on her back, made her ass look incredible and the heels she was wearing made her legs go on for days and all Oliver wanted to do with slide his hands over each inch of her body and take her right there and then. Suddenly his pants got very inappropriately tight.

Oliver looked so handsome that Felicity's knees went weak and she had to catch herself before falling over. He was wearing a pair of suit pants, a white shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and she could see the spenders she got him under his suit jacket.The way his eyes were roaming her body made her blush and her stomach swoon.

After his ogling he got out the limo, went up to her and pulled her to him, kissed her on the nose and whispered

" _You look beautiful Felicity."_

 _"You look beautiful too! I mean you look handsome, very very handsome"_ flustered Felicity.

Oliver just kissed her on the forehead and put his hand on her back and led her to the limo.

" _Oliver you really didn't have to hire a limo for us you know"_

" _I wanted tonight to be really special since its out first proper date and you deserve to be treated like a princess"_

Instead of answering Felicity leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It was just meant to be a little peck but somehow it ended up being much much more. They both couldn't keep their hands to themselves when they were around each other. Oliver was always touching her when they were alone. As much as Felicity loved those touches, she adored the way he would always brush his arm against hers when he moved away fTom her or the way he would put his hands on her shoulders when she was sitting doing her homework and give her a little massage. Her favourite is when he plays with her hair when they are on the couch watching a movie or some TV show.

Feliciy grabbed onto his suspenders, straddled him to make the kiss more deeper and ground her hips down onto his with a moan. Her hands traveled down to the waste line of his pants which made goan. They really needed to stop before it got to far so Oliver pulled back before the kiss got even more heated because if they kept going he would tell the limo driver to turn around and take them back to his apartment so they could continue on the couch.

" _You in this dress is killing me"_ Oliver whispered into her ear.

Felicity chuckled, placed her hands on his chest and whispered in his ear. " _That was the plan"_ before letting go of him and turned her head to look out the window.

The rest of the limo ride was filled with so much sexual tension that Oliver was regretting getting a limo because if he was driving he would of had some sort of distraction. Felicity dress had ridden up a bit so it showed even more of her thighs and he needed to get out of his god dam limo!

Finally they arrived at Central City and they could both get some fresh air. Oliver told the driver that they would be back for around half 11 but he said he would phone if that's changes. Oliver then went over to Felicity, linked there fingers together and walked into the movie theatre.

Oliver hardly paid any attention to the movie as the whole way through they were holding hands and he was more interested to just look at her face and see her reactions while the screen lit up her face in a wonderful way. She would move every so often to reposition her-self which made his eyes move to her legs since he knew the hem of her dress would shift every time she moved. She would also rest her head against his shoulder and hold onto his bicep.

When the movie was over they made there way to the restaurant. The whole way Felicity was talking about how much she loved Robin Hood. Her free hand was moving with her blabbing all while the other fiercely gripped his. Oliver loved when she would go on a ramble and he loved to watch her facial expressions when talking about whatever subject she is talking about.

Felicity pulled him out of his thoughts when she tugged on his hand for him to come to a stop.

" _Hey, you okay?"_ She asked with a concerned expression.

Oliver smiled at her before answering. " _Yeah I am perfectly okay, I just can't believe we are actually out together in public_ "

" _I know me too, it feels so good to walk and hold your hand and not be worried about anyone seeing us outside of the classroom together."_

Oliver put his free hand on her cheek and leaned down to give a soft kiss to her lips. Felicity hummed into the kiss and pulled him closer to her. They exchanged a few kisses before pulling apart and going into the restaurant to get their table.

The restaurant was a wonderful little Italian place which had fairy lights everywhere and pictures of Italian chefs and dishes everywhere. A young waiter escorted them to their table, gave them menus and said that someone would be right out to take their drinks order.

" _I can't believe we are actually out for dinner!"_ exclaimed Felicity.

Oliver took a told of both her hands, squeezed them and winked " _I am the luckiest guy in this place_ "

The rest of dinner was amazing. Felicity had the best lasagna she has ever tasted and Oliver had penne pasta with smoked salmon and they both shared a massive bit of chocolate cake with strawberries and ice cream.

They decided to go a wee walk after dinner as the limo diver would still be a good 20 minutes. It had started to get quiet chilly outside which gave Felicity the opportunity to snuggle into his side while they walked. Well you couldn't really call it a walk since they stopped like every 2 minutes to kiss each other or Oliver just pulling her into his arms to be close to her.

They were sitting on a bench waiting for their ride with Felicity's head on Oliver's shoulder when he could feel her shivering.

" _Here take my jacket you are freezing"_ Oliver whispered into her hair.

" _Thank you Oliver"_ said Felicity with a kiss to his cheek.

Oliver loved seeing his jacket on her. It was way to big for her and she looked so adorable all wrapped up in it. It covered her whole body which gave the illusion that she was completely naked underneath it which made his pants gets tighter for like the hundredth time tonight. He couldn't not kiss her so he said " _You're very welcome"_ Oliver replied before leaning into a kiss.

They were both so invested in the kiss that they didn't hear the limo approaching. After the driver waited for about 5 minutes he beeped the horn in order to get their attention. They both jumped out for their skin when they heard it. Quickly standing up they both entered the limo and told the driver they were sorry.

Felicity feel asleep on the way back home with her head in Oliver lap while he played with her hair. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he told the driver that he would just carry her home and would be back in a minute. He went through her bag to get her keys before picking her up and walking to the front door.

When he go into the apartment he took a minute to look around the place. It was a pretty small apartment but it was a lovely one at that. He could see touches of Felicity around the place which made him smile, there was a bunch of pictures around the place of Felicity and what looked like to be her Mom and he could see some with Sara Lance and what happened to be the rest of her family. There was one that caught his attention which was a picture of a young Felicity with brown pigtails, a pair of glasses and with the most cheesiest grins.

Felicity stirred in his arms and mumbled something about her bedroom being on the left. Oliver slowly opened her door and stepped inside. Her room was one hundred percent Felicity. Her walls were plan white but he rest of her room was full of colour. She had a purple bed spread and a desk full of old computer parts and school books. Oliver chuckled at seeing her room since it was so Felicity. He carefully put her on the bed, brushed a hair from her face and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead whispering goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Happen.....

Felicity woke up in the best mood. She still can't believe that she went on a proper date with Oliver! The night was absolutely perfect and she couldn't of asked for anything more. The first thing she did was text Oliver saying how wonderful of a time she had and asked if she could see him later on to return his jacket. She got a instant response from Oliver saying that he too had a wonderful time and said to come over to his around 1pm for a spot of lunch. With a squeal of excitement, Felicity jumped out of bed and ran for a shower. After her shower Felicity got changed into a pair of yoga pants and a Star High sweatshirt, applied a little bit of makeup, shoved her hair in her signature ponytail and put her glasses on. Before she was about to leave the house her mum called after her. 

"Felicity baby where are you going?" Shit! She totally forgot about her mum. She thought she would still be asleep since she was working late last night but knowing her mum she would be up awake the minute she heard Felicity open the door. Before she was about to make some excuse about going to Sara's to study Donna called, "And don't say Sara's because I know of a fact she has her mother daughter day today in central city and before you say Quentin told me yesterday that he was all alone and asked to come over" God Felicity totally forgot about her mother and Quentin's 'friendship'. Yeah they were 'friends with benefits' but I totally dont need that in my head thought Felicity with a shiver.

Deciding to give her the truth Felicity replied, "I am going over to the person I am kind of seeing" All of a sudden Donna ran into the living room, squealed and brought her daughter into a hug. "Oooh my baby girl, I am so happy for you! I can't wait to meet him when your both ready. I am sure he is a lovely boy" Felicity had to laugh... boy? more like a very sexy man. Pulling Felicity out of her thoughts Donna gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back into her bedroom to properly get all dolled up for Quentin coming over. With a shake of her head, Felicity opened the front door and went to get the bus to Oliver's. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver's doorbell went which was strange since it was a Saturday and Felicity had a key to his apartment so she would usually just walk in, thinking she maybe just forgot her key, Oliver went over to the door not bothering to put a shirt on, opened it and was about to make some flirty comment to Felicity when it was Dig's face that appeared at the door. "Hello Oliver sorry to come over without calling but I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would come say hello." Without wanting to be rude Oliver asked Dig if he wanted to come in for a cup of coffee since it was only half 12 and Felicity wouldn't be her until 1. 

After handing Dig his cup of coffee, Oliver asked why he was in the neighbourhood to which Dig replied, "Oh I was on a run and thought I would say a quick hello before running all the way back home"

"Oh do you live far from here then?" Oliver asked. Dig shrugged his shoulders and said "About half an hour. If you want I can show you the best route to run since I remember you saying you liked to run?" 

"That would be really great John thank you" smiled Oliver. They talked for about another 10 minutes before Oliver got a text from Felicity saying her bus was late and that she would be 10 minutes late. He couldn't help but smile at the text which caught Dig's attention. Which wasn't a good thing as Dig just smirked at him and said "I thought you didn't have a special someone in your life" Oliver's breath hitched before deciding to tell Dig a half truth. 

"Well maybe there is someone" Oliver said in a nervous laughter. "But we just started to see each other and I didn't want to jinks it by saying anything to anyone" Oliver quickly explained. Dig just replied with a chuckle and said "It's alright buddy, I get it. When Lyla and I started dating we didn't want to tell anyone since she was my boss and it is kind of frowned upon to date a fellow staff member, but in the end we decided that we didn't give a shit about what people thought and decided to show everyone how happy and in love we were." Oliver couldn't help but smile at Dig's story. He could see the utter adoration he had for his wife and hoped one day he can show the world how much he adores Felicity Smoak. 

Pulling Oliver out of this thoughts, which was happening a lot recently, Dig said he better head off before Lyla starts to phone wondering where he is. So he said a goodbye and left the apartment. After about 5 minutes into his jog, Dig realised he forgot his wallet at Oliver's so he quickly turned around to go get it. When he was about to turn the corner to Oliver's apartment he saw a blonde woman and Oliver kissing in the threshold of the door. Deciding to just go up and kindly interrupt he saw the girl turn to close the door and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw his best student Felicity Smoak kiss her criminal law teacher and then enter his apartment. Shocked and feeling full of rage Dig decided to just leave the complex apartment building and confront Oliver at school on Monday so he didn't end up doing something stupid like beating Oliver's ass and dragging him all the way to the police station. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! She got to see her Oliver shirtless and holy shit what a body it was. He was all hard muscle and he had the best eight pack she has ever seen. Not even saying hello she jumped on him and started to kiss him until they both has to come up for air. After their most intense kiss yet Felicity turned to shut the door and push Oliver into the living room and onto the couch. Straddling him Felicity run her hands down his chest all the way to the edge of his sweatpants before lowering her mouth to her fingers and kiss her way up to his neck. Before she was about to kiss her way back down his body, Oliver grabbed ahold of Felicity's hips and trust his erection into her clothed core before claiming her lips with his own. The kiss was far from perfect but they both didn't care being to caught up in the passion that they both held. Deepening the kiss even further, Felicity snaked her hand to squeeze his now very hard penis which made them both moan in pleasure. She was about to put her hands down his pants before Oliver realised what she was doing and grabbed ahold of her hand to stop her.

Felicity broke the kiss to look at him in disbelieve and with a little bit of sadness before she asked "Am I doing something wrong?" Before she could speak again Oliver grabbed ahold of her face and gave her the softest kiss she has ever received. "No no honey your doing nothing wrong at all. Your actually perfect but if you go any further I wont want to stop." Oliver smiled. Felicity was confused if he said she was perfect then why wasn't he letting her go any further? Was he just saying that to not hurt her feelings and in reality she was horrible at anything sexual? Tears started to fall from her eyes as she started to think he didn't find her attractive anymore and was getting bored of her. Oliver saw the tears gather in her eyes and instantly felt guilty for making her cry. Before she could move, Oliver flipped her over so he was boxing her under his body. " No no please don't cry Felicity, I am sorry if my actions came off like I don't find you attractive because believe me you are incredibly sexy and beautiful and cute and just so perfect. I just don't want to do anything while your not over 18. I respect you too much to do that and I know it's shitty I just want your first time to be special and I don't want you to regret it." Oliver finished with a kiss to her perfect little nose.

Felicity couldn't believe how lucky she was that Oliver respected her that much that he wanted her first time having sex to be special. She was really falling for this guy and she for once in her life didn't feel scared to completely trust someone. Not needing to say anything she kissed Oliver on the lips before pulling her closer to him. All Oliver could do was smile and pull them up into a sitting position before snuggling her under his arm and turning on the TV. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and Dig was getting ready for his first class when Oliver came into his classroom with a smile on this face. Dig wanted to wipe the smile off his smug face and was just about to say something when his first student came in and sat down. Not wanting to say anything with a student in the room he just took the waiting wallet out of Oliver's hand and turned back to his board not looking Oliver in the eye. Oliver didn't notice anything was off so he said goodbye and left the room not knowing that Dig was starting daggers into his back. Just as Oliver left he saw Felicity walk past him and brush her hand against Oliver's. Dig clenched his fists and turned around before he saw the smirk Oliver flashed at Felicity. Not wanting to be angry Dig put on a smile and started his class. 

After class, Felicity was about to about to leave when Mr Diggle called her name, "Miss Smoak, may I speak to you?" Nodding with a smile on her face she made her way over to his desk. "Yes, Mr Diggle?" Felicity asked innocently. Mr Diggle just looked at her funny and signed before saying, "I just wanted to give you the personal essay you gave me to look over and I must say its absolutely excellent Felicity. MIT would be silly not to accept you for a full scholarship." Felicity gave him a massive smile and thanked him so much before walking out the door which an extra skip in herself. 

Just looking at Felicity's innocent face Dig could say anything to her. She was just a young girl who her teacher was taking advantage of. Not wanting to say anything he decided to say to Oliver to back the fuck off and tell him to never touch the girl again! With that in mind Dig angrily made his way to Oliver's classroom.

It was lunch time and Felicity couldn't wait to go and tell Oliver that Mr Diggle said her personal essay was brilliant and that he thought she would defiantly get in to MIT. When she got to his classroom she surveyed the room not wanting to have a repeat of last time and once she saw no one was in the classroom apart from Oliver she stepped in and closed the door behind her. When he saw her his face completely light up and he put the paper he was marking down onto the table. Not wanting to containing her excitement, Felicity ran over to his desk and said to him what Mr Diggle had just said to her and grabbed his hand. Oliver's smile grew even bigger and squeezed her hand. "Thats amazing Felicity! MIT would be the luckiest school in the world to have you be a student there." Felicity blushed a deep red and was about to lean over and give him a quick kiss when she realised that she was at school and pulled herself back. With one more smile and a squeeze to Oliver's hand she left the classroom with an extra sway to her hips like she always did when leaving a room that Oliver was in. 

With a shake of his head Oliver went back to marking the paper when a couple of minutes later he felt a looming presence over him. When he looked up he saw an angry Dig above him and frowned being very confused as to why John looked so angry. Before he could ask what was wrong Dig said the 2 words that Oliver was dreading to hear. 

"I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who starting reading this when I first posted I would like to say I am so sorry I completely abandoned this fic. I know its a lame excuse but life got in the way and i completely forgot to write. I had exams for school and then i started Uni and didn't really have the time to write. Now I will properly not update as often as I would like but I will finish this fic if it kills me because I do really enjoy writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> AND if you new then I hope you enjoy this AU:)


	9. Chapter 9

" I know" 

Oliver's heart sank to his stomach with just those 2 words. Pretending to not have any idea about what Dig was talking about, Oliver put on the fake smile of his and asked "John what are you talking about?" 

Knowing that's his new friend was lying, Dig slammed his fist onto Oliver desk and leaned right into Oliver's face. "You know exactly what I am talking about Oliver I see the way you smirk at her and brush your hands over hers when you think no one is looking. Hell I saw you two together smacking face in the threshold of you bloody apartment!

Oliver getting angry himself stood up and walked over to the door to close it so no one could hear the conversation. "What? Are you spying on me!" 

"No I have not been fucking spying on you! I forgot my wallet at yours so I came back for it but then I saw her there then left!" 

A defeated Oliver lowered his head and started to rub his fingers together in a nervous tick "Look John, Fel..."

Before he could finish Dig held his hand up to stop him. "Don't even mention her name right now in fact don't mention her name again! You are taking advantage of a seventeen year old girl Oliver, do you know how stupid that is? You could go to prison for sleeping with her!" 

"First off we haven't had sex. And second I know it's really bad and trust me I was going to end things before they started but I,I can't she means too much to me to give her up. She is the most smart, amazing beautiful woman I have ever met and she makes me incredibly happy to be around her" Oliver signed.

Diggle just shook his head in disappointment. "Oliver, just stop right there! I don't give a rats ass about how you feel it's still wrong and you have to break things off with her before she ends up getting her heart broken and she is seen as the girl who ruined her life by dating her high school teacher." 

Oliver knew Dig was right but he couldn’t break things off with Felicity. He had really strong feelings for her and could see a future with her. On the other hand she was still very young and had her whole life ahead of her. Why would she want to stay with him when she's going off to MIT to achieve great things. He's just a high school teacher and she deserves so much more than him! He has always been a shitty boyfriend so why would he be different with Felicity? 

"Okay you win. I will break things off with her but please don't tell Lyla!!" 

Diggle took his hand out for Oliver to shake. Digs grip was crushing however Oliver's was just as strong. Nodding his head in agreement Dig turned and left the classroom. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

“Whats got you all smiles smoke” Sara asked when they were sitting having lunch. Felicity just smiled even more and told her about what Mr Diggle had said about her personal essay for MIT. 

“Of course he said that. You are a class A genius and they would be crazy not to accept you!” Sara exclaimed. Felicity blushed at the complaint and went back to eating her lunch. 

“So hows Laurel doing?” Felicity asked while munching on a bit of chicken. 

Sara nodded “Yeah she is doing well, she got the job and her and Tommy seem to be very happy. I think they are coming to visit next week." 

“So we are finally going to meet the famous Thomas Merlyn that she keeping going on about?" Felicity said with a smile. 

Every time she talks to Laurel on the phone all she gushes about is her new boyfriend Tommy who she has known since High School. Apparently she dated his best friend in high school but it seemed to be a touchy subject so Felicity never asked. 

The Lance sisters are like the sisters Felicity never had since she is an only child and has practically grown up with the two. Donna and Quentin have known each other before the girls were born so it was a given that their little girls were going to be the best of friends. 

"I know, he is all she talks about! Like seriously we get it, he's handsome and a billionaire no need to boast" Sara said with an eye roll

" It's nice to see her happy though" Felicity said with a smile. 

Sara nodded and went back to eating her lunch. "So you want to tell me what else has got you so happy recently?" Sara asked. 

Felicity nibbled on her bottom lip thinking about telling Sara about Oliver. She hated lying to her best friend but she didn't want to make Oliver uncomfortable by telling Sara since they both agreed to not let anyone know about their relationship because it was too dangerous. On the other hand she really wanted to tell someone since she wants to gush about how wonderful Oliver is. Deciding to ask Oliver first Felicity replied "I can't tell you right but I promise I will tell you soon. Please don't be mad" 

Sara took ahold of her hand and smiled " Your my best friend and I know you will tell me when your ready" 

"Thank you Sara! So tell me how your date went with Nyssa?" 

Sara blushed and went into detail about what happened. 

\--------------------------------

Felicity was so glad the day was over. She had a horrible day after lunch since she had Biology and English. Having Miss Bertinelli and Miss Cutter right after each other had to be the most horrible punishment in the world. They both seemed to hate her for some reason and she didn't know why. It's not like she has done anything to them! Well unless you count the time Felicity corrected Miss Bertinelli on her mistake. But she has never done anything like that to Miss Cutter! Although she is just crazy and is on the edge of a mental breakdown ever since she became obsessed with a teacher and made him quit. So safe to say Felicity couldn't wait to go and spend a wonderful evening with Oliver. Getting her phone out her pocket Felicity send a quick text to Oliver telling him she was waiting at their usual spot. 

After waiting for 10 minutes Oliver finally pulled up. Felicity jumped in and was about to put her seat belt on when Oliver reached over to stop her. Before she could ask what was wrong Oliver held her hand and said "We need to talk"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I am a shitty person and I am so so sorry that I don't update as often as I should. I have not given up on this fic I promise. I just am not the best writer and I struggle sometimes with where I want my writing to go. I will try and update soon, please be patient with me and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Felicity was confused! Why was Oliver acting so weird? First he was late to pick her up and secondly he isn't letting her put the seatbelt on and telling her they need to talk. He seems extremely nervous and his hand is trembling in hers. Felicity put her other hand over his and rubbed his hand with her thumb. 

"Okay so what is it that's bothering you?" Felicity asked. Oliver looked down to their jointed hands and took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"W-what? How did he find out? I don't even get how he would find out. We have been so careful" Oliver's hand brushed back a bit of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and told her about how John found out. 

"So what do we do now?" asked Felicity. Oliver really didn't want to do this. How could he tell Felicity that they couldn't be together anymore? She is the best thing to happen to him and he is really falling for her and can't even fandom not being together. But he had to. Felicity deserves so much better than him and she should be having fun with her friends on her last few months of high school. 

"Look Felicity, w-we have to" shaking his head Oliver let go of her hand and ran his hands over his face. Felicity didn't need Oliver to finish his sentence to know what he was about to say to her. Tears started to fall and her lower lip started to tremble. “Please don’t say it, please don’t tell me it’s over” pleaded Felicity.

“I don’t want this either Felicity you know I don’t but we can’t.” It's the first time Oliver has seen Felicity cry and he decided that he absolutely hates seeing her cry and hates that he is the cause of it. Shaking her head, Felicity took ahold of Oliver’s face and kissed him. Oliver instantly kissed her back not wanting to let go, he grabbed her face with his hands and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Felicity melted into the kiss and moaned into his mouth. After kissing for what felt like hours, Felicity and Oliver pulled back from each other and pressed their heads together. 

“Then don’t say it Oliver, tell me that everything is going to be okay and that we can still be together. We will just have to lay low for awhile until everything settles down. Just please don’t say that we can't be together” whispered Felicity. 

“Okay” nodded Oliver. Felicity signed with relief and pressed her lips to Oliver’s again. This time Oliver pressed one kiss to her lips and told her he will text her later on. Felicity just nodded and left the car.

Once Oliver got home he went straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer and sit down on the balcony. He should of known that Felicity would talk him out of doing the unthinkable. The thought of not seeing her for a few weeks killed him let alone not being able to see her ever again. Of course he will have to see her in class but that’s still not the same as getting to see her in his apartment or getting to hold her hand and kiss her. Sitting sipping his beer Oliver decided that he needs to find a new job in order for him and Felicity to be fully together. He will just have to make sure that Dig thinks that him and Felicity have broken things off. Shaking his head Oliver got his phone and texted Diggle.

It’s done. - O.Q

Good. see you tomorrow. - J.D

It has been 2 weeks since Felicity and Oliver had "broken up" and it's been the worst 2 weeks of her life. The only time she gets to see him is in the hallways of Star High and when she has his class. Yes she gets to see him but she misses talking to him and sitting watching tv or doing her homework with her feet in his lap. She misses the way his muscular arms wrap around her in a hug and the way his hand feels when she is playing with his fingers or holding his hand. She has hardly even looked him in the eye which is the most thing she misses, She misses getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes and seeing the spark every time he catches his eye when their in class. To make things worse, Sara and her Mom has started to notice that she has been feeling down lately and not wanting to do anything apart from study in her room and eat mint choc ice cream. Felicity knew she should tell Sara about Oliver, she's her best friend and she hates keeping secrets from her. Deciding that she is going to tell her and get out her room, Felicity grabbed her bag and left to go to Sara's. 

Sara opened the door to Felicity with a smirk on her face. "Well hello stranger, and what brings you to my humble abode?" 

"Haha Sara. Are you going to let me in or are you going to let your dearest friend stay out in the cold" joked Felicity. Sara laughed and pulled her hand into the house. 

"Sara have you heard from Dad?" came the voice of Laurel Lance. Felicity's smiled and ran over to give her the biggest hug. Laurel returned the hug and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you Felicity, how has my favourite blonde haired teenage human been?"

"Hey! I totally take offence my dear sister and to answer your question, dad will be home soon" Sara said with her hand to her chest in a dramatic gesture. 

Both Laurel and Felicity chuckled at Sara's antics. When Quentin got home with a pizza the girls and himself sat and had a catch up since it's been way to long since they have all been together. Laurel was in mid story about a case when there was a knock at the door. Laurel got up and went to answer the door. Felicity turned her head to see who it was and saw a tall dark handsome man kiss Laurel on the cheek and grab her hand before coming over to the couch.

"Dad, Sara and Felicity I would like you to meet my fiancé Thomas Merlyn." Sara and Felicity both jumped up with a squeal and pulled Laurel into a group hug shouting "We are so happy for you!" 

"Don't I get to be in the group hug ladies?" Tommy joked with a smirk on his face. 

Felicity held her hand out and shook his hand. "It's so nice to finally meet the man that has taken our Laurel's heart. I am Felicity Smoak, Laurel's adopted sister, well not really adopted but I have known her like all my life so she's basically my sister and I am going to stop talking now in 3 2 1." 

Tommy grinned and turned to Laurel "I like her!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am an awful person.  
> Hope you enjoy this overdue update

After Tommy arrived and the introductions were made, all 5 of them sat in the living. Quinton sat down on his chair, Sara and Felicity sat on the floor and Laurel and Tommy sat on the love seat holding hands. There was an awkward silence as Quinton stared at Tommy with a scowl on his face. Felicity could tell that he wasn't to happy with the appearance of the famous Thomas Merlin. The main reason he doesn't like him is due to the fact that he has never met the man and to be honest Tommy hasn't had the best reputation in the past. He was a billionaire playboy who got arrested every other week. 

Wanting to break the awkward silence, Felicity clapped her hands and said the first thing that came into her head. "So apparently if you fart 12 to 15 times a day you can lose weight" Everyone just looked at her and burst into laughter. 

"Ohmgiod, Smoak you never fail to break silence" Sara said while rolling over with laughter. 

Felicity blushed and put her head in her hands and groaned in embarrassment. 

"I am so sorry, I talk when I am nervous, I was watching Here Comes Honey Boo Boo and Momma June said it and now I feel like a complete idiot and should really stop talking" 

Tommy grinned at Laurel and turned to Felicity "Laurel told me about your babbles and I have to say they are even better than what I was expecting”

"Well I am glad I can be a source of entertainment" Felicity smirked. 

Quiten's phoned rang and he excused himself to answer it. 

"Oh my god, dad is totally mad at me! Why did I have to say financè" Laurel whispered. 

"Laurel daddy’s not mad at you , you could literally kill someone and he would still think the world of you" Sara said with a roll of her eyes. 

Quiten came back into the room 

Everyone looked at each other and then Tommy stood up. "Mr Lance, I know this conversation is overdue but I would still love to ask for your permission for your daughters hand in marriage" 

The room feel silent and an uncomfortable silence took over. 

"If that's what my Laurel wants and you make her happy them who am I to say no? But let me tell me you if you ever and I mean ever break my baby girl's heart I will kill you" Quieten threaten. 

Tommy nodded eagerly and shook Quietin's hand. 

"So when's the epic engagement party?" asked Sara.

After everything calmed down at the Lance household Felicity asked Sara if she wanted to come stay at hers. She was still going to tell Sara about Oliver, she couldn't keep it a select any longer. When both girls arrived at Felicity's , they immediately told Donna about Laurel's engagement. 

"Oh I am so happy for her! She's going to be a beautiful bride" Donna beamed.

"I know. Laurel is literally drop dead gorgeous and she's going to look absolutely amazing" Felicity replied. 

"Well I would love to stay up and have a good girly chat but I am absolutely pooped from my shift at the restaurant today so I am going to bed" Donna said before retiring to her room. 

The two friends sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Felicity got the courage to speak. "So I have to tell you something but I don't want you to judge me and I don't want you to think I am crazy" 

"Felicity slow down, take a deep breath and tell me" Sara said while putting a piece of Felicity's lose hair behind her ear. 

" I am kind of seeing someone..." started Felicity 

" Is that all? Felicity that's not something to be all worked up about." Sara laughed.

"Let me finish... I am dating Oliver" Felicity whispered. 

"Who's Oliver?" Sara whispered. 

"Queen I am dating Oliver Queen" 

\------------------------------------------------

Oliver just got back after his run when he saw his bestfriend Tommy Merlin standing in front of his front door with a couple of beers in his hand grinning. 

"Well if it isn't the famous Tommy Merlin. How are you doing buddy" Oliver said while giving Tommy a hug and a pat on the back. 

"I'm doing amazing, but let's get inside first and open these as they are freezing my hands off" Tommy replied while gesturing to the beer in his hands. 

Once they both settled on the couch with their beer they had a catch up since they haven't seen each other since Oliver started teaching a couple of months ago. 

"So the main reason I came over was I want to tell you something" Tommy said. Oliver just nodded his head and waited for Tommy to continue.

"You are now talking to a man who is going to get married to the love of his life" grinned Tommy. 

"Congratulations man! I am so happy for you, who's the lucky lady?" 

"That's what I wanted to talk about its Laurel Lance" Tommy said unsurely. 

Oliver smiled. He wasn't surprised that they found there way to each other. Even though he dated Laurel on and off while when they were in high school he always knew that Laurel and Tommy had something special and that they were made for each other. Back then he was a very selfish person and didn't want Tommy to get the girl but now he couldn't of been more happy for him. He had Felicity now and he wouldn't change it for the world. 

Felicity oh how much he misses her. He hates that he has to see her at school everyday and can't go up and get lost in her beautiful eyes or kiss her. It has been a very long 2 weeks and he thinks it's about time to start seeing her again. 

"Tommy that's fantastic, you and Laurel are perfect for each other" 

Tommy signed in relief and chuckled. "Thank god, I thought you would be mad at me for marrying your ex." 

Oliver shakes his head and claps his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy I dated Laurel on and off in high school and if I am going to be honest I always knew you to would end up together. You were more like a boyfriend to her then I ever was." 

"Good, so I wanted to ask if you would be my best man?" Tommy asked hopefully 

"Of course I will man" Oliver replied. 

"Great, so I was wondering if we could have our engagement party at the Queen Manor?" Questioned Tommy. 

"Of course Moria Queen will be so happy to host such a high profile party" Oliver said with a chuckle. 

"Okay great! Well I should probably get going, I told Laurel I wouldn't be too long" Tommy said while standing up and putting the beer bottles in the bin. 

Both friends shook hands and said their goodbyes . 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Your dating Oliver Queen? As in hot criminology teacher? Who works at Star High?” Sara asked in a rush.

Felicity closed her eyes and signed, "Yes Sara I am dating my freaking teacher" 

"Felicity how did that even happen?!?" 

"I met him before school started, we just clicked and when I found out he was teaching I just couldn't not stay away. He's amazing Sara, he listens to all my rambles and he is so attentive and he really cares about me" Felicity said with a tear in her eye. 

"Aww Felicity, don't cry. Look I know it's not the best thing to be dating your teacher, but if you're talking about him and starting to cry then you must really care about him so who am I to stop you" Sara said while giving Felicity a hug. 

"Thanks Sara. I am sorry for keeping this a secret from you I just didn't want anyone to know and then Mr Diggle found out and I just had to tell you" 

"Wait wait wait, Mr Diggle knows about you two?” Sara asked 

"Oh yeah, he saw us entering his apartment and then basically he told Oliver to stop seeing me or he will tell on us and so we haven't been able to see each other for a wee while and that's why I have been a bit off recently" Felicity replied. 

Sara gave her a look of sympathy and then went to the kitchen and got a bottle of red wine. 

"Sara we can't drink my moms wine, she will kill us!" 

"I will replace it tomorrow, she will never know!" 

An empty wine bottle later, Felicity and Sara were both lying on Felicity's floor giggling. 

"I miss him so much Sara. Like I miss his hands, he has great hands." 

"Okay my friend that is way too much information" Sara said. 

Felicity blushed "Sorry" 

Sara sat up and gasped. "Felicity Megan Smoak, have you, you know" 

Felicity shook her head, "No we haven't done you know like, it, he said he wants to wait until I am eighteen" 

"Aw that's so sweet" cooed Sara. 

" I know! I just have to wait like 4 more weeks then he will be all mine" laughed Felicity. 

"We should really get to bed, we have school in the morning. Sara said while grappling Felicity's hand and pulling her to her feet. 

"I will be a minute" Felicity replied before pulling her phone out of her jeans pocket. 

Hey, I really miss you, can we meet sometime this week? Xx - F.S 

Hey you:) yeah I miss you so much too. How about we meet Thursday at my place? Xx - O.Q

See you then Oliver:) xx - F.S

Goodnight beautiful xx - O.Q 

Felicity smiled down at her phone and went to bed. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The week flew by and it was Thursday and Oliver seemed extremely nervous for some reason. He hasn't seen her in over 2 weeks and he was scared incase it wasn’t the same since Dig found out. 

The door bell rang and Oliver’s heart stopped, she was finally here! When he opened the door all he could see was her beautiful smile and before he knew it she was jumping in his arms and kissing his face. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and walked backwards while kicking the apartment door shut. As they both fell on the couch giggles overtook them and Felicity grabbed his face and gave him the sweetest kiss he has even received. 

“I missed you so much” 

“I missed you too” smiled Oliver


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon? I know! I’m trying to be better at updating this sorry. 
> 
> I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Ollie you’re here!” came a voice at the top of the stairs followed by little running feet. Before Oliver could even turn round he felt little arms wrap around his neck and felt a pair of skinny legs wrap around his back. 

“Oft Speedy could you not give me a little bit of warning before you do that?” Oliver said with a chuckle while spinning his little sister round so she was resting on his hip. 

“I did! I shouted your name” Thea replied with her eyes wide open.

“Hmm I guess you did” Oliver replied while rubbing his chin over the 8 year olds cheek.

Thea giggled and pushed his face away from hers before kicking her legs giving Oliver the signal that she wanted to be let down. Grabbing his hand Thea ran through to the kitchen and then proceeded to push Oliver to the cupboard and asked him to make her a hot coco. 

“My beautiful boy, it’s lovely to see you dear” came Moria Queen’s voice. 

Oliver gritted his teeth before turning round and giving Moria a kiss on the cheek, “Mother, it’s lovely to see you too, how are you?” 

“I’m well although I would be better if you came round more often” signed Moria.

“I know Mom I’m sorry, it’s just works been really busy and I have so much marking to do” replied Oliver with a sad smile. 

He knows it’s not fair on his Mom but every time he comes around he just gets the whole ‘you could of been much better off if you worked for QC’ lecture and he’s fed up of the disapproving look his father gives him every time they are in the same room. 

“Well if it isn’t my only son coming round to visit his family” came the voice of Robert Queen. 

“Hi Dad, you look older from the last time I saw you” Oliver said through gritted teeth and a fake smile on his face. 

“Ha always a pleasure my dear boy. So Thomas is getting married huh?” Robert questioned.

“Yes he is getting married to Laurel Lance” replied Oliver.

Robert nodded his head before speaking “Shame I always though you and Laurel were the prefect match” 

“Dad you know very well that Laurel and I’s relationship was a big old mess. You just wanted me to be with her because of image so don’t even go there” Oliver replied angrily.

“Now now boys please let’s not have this conversation in front of Thea and just enjoy our time together before everyone comes for the engagement party. 

Both men signed and whispered “Yes boss” 

—————————————————————

Laurel, Sara and Felicity were all getting ready for the party when there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it” shouted Laurel before she ran to get it.

“You nervous about tonight?” questioned Sara.

“No why would I be nervous?” Felicity asked with a frown. 

Sara laughed before helping Felicity with her dress before speaking “ Fel you do know who Tommy’s bestfriend is right?”

“No. How would I know who his bestfriend is? I’ve only met the man like 3 times” Felicity answered. 

“Oh my god this is going to be fun” laughed Sara before grabbing her bag and left the room. Confused Felicity done the same and followed after Sara. 

—————————————————————

Oliver stood at the bar wearing a black tux that fitted him to perfection sipping on his whisky while watching the crowd. He really did not miss this part of his old life, the high class parties that consisted of rich professional sobs. Doing another scan of the room his eyes land on a blonde vision in red and his mouth pops open in a gasp. What the hell was Felicity doing here? He knew she was friends with Laurel’s little sister but he didn’t think she was that close with Laurel to come to her engagement party. His palms became all sweaty and he started to rub his forefinger and thumb in a nervous tick before downing the rest of his whiskey. 

The minute Felicity walked into the party she felt a pair of eyes on her and she stopped suddenly. What the heck was Oliver doing here? What’s he doing here looking delicious in a black tux? Felicity thought. Before she could even think any more he was walking towards her and her heart dropped to her stomach. 

Oliver stood in front of Felicity and lifted his hand for her to shake, “Well hello Miss Smoak it’s good to see you.” 

Felicity took his hand and gave him a little smile, “Hello to you too Mr Queen if you don’t mind me asking but why are you here?” Felicity asked while giving him a wide eyed look. 

“Well Miss Smoak this is my family home and the groom to be is my bestfriend Tommy” Oliver replied with a smirk. He couldn’t help himself from brushing his hand down her arm and giving her hand a quick squeeze before bringing his hand back down to his side. 

Before Felicity could speak Tommy had come up beside Oliver and gave Oliver a squeeze on the shoulder before leaning down and giving Felicity a kiss on the cheek. Oliver’s hand formed into a fist while he gritted his teeth. He couldn’t help the surge of jealousy when he saw Tommy kiss her cheek. It wasn’t anything to do with Tommy it was more the fact he felt jealous that he couldn’t kiss her on the cheek. 

“So I guess you’ve already met my best-man.” Tommy said with a smile on his face. 

Felicity turned her head towards Tommy and couldn’t keep the shock off her face “Best-man?” 

“Yes he is so, he’s my true family. If you don’t mind me asking how do you know each other?” questioned Tommy 

“Miss Smoak is one of my students at Star High” replied Oliver 

“Oh so this is the teacher you were talking about at dinner last night?” Tommy asked. Felicity blushed before brushing her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture “Eh yes it was.” 

An awkward silence took over the trio and Felicity couldn’t keep eye contact with Oliver due to embarrassment. Thankfully Laurel came over and the changed the topic.

“Thank you so much Ollie for letting us having our party here we wanted to have it in the place we spend most of our teenage years” Laurel leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and a wave of jealousy came over Felicity. How she wished she could kiss his cheek in public and lean into him while he wrapped his arms round her waist. A little body bumped into her legs bringing Felicity out of her thoughts.

“Speedy careful you’re going to knock someone over” Oliver spoke while pulling Thea up and resting her on his hip. Thea was wearing a beautiful navy dress with floral pattern over the bodice of the dress and a pair of black ballet shoes. Felicity thought she was the cutest little person she’s ever met. 

“Thank you, your cute too!” Thea said excitedly. Felicity went beat red realising that she said that out loud. Laughing nervously she spoke “Sorry I thought I said that in my head.” A bubble of laughter came from all four parties and Oliver gave her the loving smile that she loved so much. 

Thea held out her hand and gave a cheeky grin “I like you, your funny. I’m Thea, what’s your name?” 

Felicity giggled before taking her hand, “Well it’s lovely to meet you Thea, my names Felicity.” 

“That’s a beautiful name!” Thea exclaimed. 

Felicity felt herself blush before Thea asked Oliver to put her down and she stood beside Felicity and took her hand. Oliver’s heart melted when he saw that his two favourite girls seemed to be getting on so well. 

“Come dance with me Felicity, can I call you Fliss? I give everyone I like a nickname. Ollie and Tommy call me Speedy because I can run super fast” babbled Thea while dragging Felicity to the dance floor. 

After a few dances Thea had enough for the night and wanted to go to bed. Insisting that her new friend took her to bed Felicity found herself tucking the little girl in and reading her a story until she feel asleep. Oliver stood at the door watching Felicity pull the covers up to Thea chin before tracing her finger over Thea’s cheek whispering goodnight. Before she could turn round Oliver grabbed her waist before pulling her to him. Felicity wrapped her arms around this neck and linked her hands together. Giving her a quick kiss Oliver took her hand and dragged her into a room across that hall. Before Felicity could ask where they were Oliver’s lips were on hers and backing her against a wall. Felicity moaned into the kiss and rested her hands on his chest. 

“God I’ve wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you looking absolutely incredible in this dress” Oliver mumbled against her lips looking her up and down. The dress was a strapless a-line dress that came in at the waist and flew down to the floor. Felicity blushed and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth whispering back “Me too. I wish we could stay here kissing forever but I think we should probably get back to the party before anyone comes looking for us.” 

Oliver signed before running his hands up her back, squeezing her shoulders and giving her a slow passionate kiss. What felt like kissing for hours but was probably only a few minutes both parties broke apart and smiled at each other. 

Felicity left the room first and went back to the party while Oliver came down a few minutes later. Catching her eye he gave her a wink and then turned to start a conversation with one of the board members from QC. 

Sara came up behind Felicity and nudged her “Felicity where the hell were you?”

Felicity jumped and her hand flew to her chest “Geez Sara give a girl a warning! And I was putting Thea to bed she was determined that I was the one to do it.” Technically it wasn’t a lie she just didn’t tell the whole truth. Of course the one person who can tell she is lying is Miss Sara Lance. Sara put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow in a don’t bull shit me look. Signing Felicity dropped her shoulders and gave Sara a sheepish look. Playing with the ring on her finger and looking around so no one else was around Felicity whispered “Okay maybe after I tucked her in Oliver came and we...caught up” stumbled Felicity. Sara laughed at her answer and gave her a look that said you little minx. Felicity laughed and pushed her shoulder before they were interrupted by Tommy giving a speech.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All spelling/grammar mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

It had been two weeks since the engagement party and the wedding preparations were in full swing. Tommy and Laurel wanted a short engagement so it’s been chaos at the Lance household. Laurel had asked Felicity to be a bridesmaid which she was thrilled with at first however now all her spare time was spend planning the bachelorette party, the wedding , constantly going shopping and to dress fittings which meant she hasn’t had much alone time with Oliver and it was driving her crazy. Sure she sees him at school and more often since he’s Tommy’s best man but they only get quick 10 minute make-out sessions and quick glances and touches when no one is paying attention to them. Well expect Sara who keeps smirking and making love gestures behind Oliver’s back. Felicity couldn’t wait for the wedding to be over so she can spend much needed alone time with him. 

Oliver’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts with a question. “ Miss Smoak could you please tell the class what Model Penal Code is?” 

“Em I actually hadn’t had time to get that far in the reading” Felicity answered nervously. 

Oliver shook his head “Miss Smoke I told the whole class if you didn’t finish the reading you will get detention” Oliver said sternly. 

Felicity blushed and bit her lip. “I promise I’ll read it by tomorrow it’s just we’ve been so busy with Laurel’s wedding since she’s getting married in like 2 weeks” 

“I’ll expect to see you after school and you can write 1000 words on the circulum you didn’t complete” Oliver spoke. 

“But that will take me forever Mr Queen please Laurel wanted to do more wedding stuff and she’ll kill me if I don’t show, you know she’s the definition of bridezilla.” Pleaded Felicity giving him the puppy dog eyes she knew he can’t say no to.

“I won’t repeat myself again Miss Smoak you will be here at 4pm or you’ll get detention for a week” Oliver said with a raised voice and then turned his attention to Barry to ask him the question. 

Felicity huffed and gave him daggers which made Oliver lift his left eyebrow in a don’t even dare young lady look which make Felicity blush and look down at her book. 

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly and before Felicity knew it was 4pm and she was making her way to Oliver’s classroom. She hoped she would be the only person in detention so she could get some alone time with him. I mean it wasn’t the type of alone time she wanted but it will just have to do. 

Coming up to his door she chapped the door and heard Oliver shout to come in. Opening the door slowly Felicity peaked her head in before saying hi. Oliver gestured with his hand for her to take a seat not looking up from whatever he was looking at. Before Felicity could turn around to close the door, Oliver spoke up still looking at whatever he was marking “Leave the door open please Miss Smoke.” 

Felicity looked at Oliver hoping to argue with him but he kept his eyes on the paper he was looking at. Felicity signed, went to grab a seat and just looked at him expectedly. She sat for about 5 minutes before she spoke again. “Oliver” no answer so she tired again but he still ignored her. Having enough Felicity got up and went to leave. However before she got to the door Oliver jumped out his seat and beat her to the door holding his hand on the handle. “And where do you think your going?” 

Felicity puffed her chest out and held her chin up   
“I’m going home since you obviously don’t want me here” 

Oliver gave her a stern look and spoke in a low voice. “Miss Smoke you have detention you can’t just go home. Now please sit back down and start reading.” 

Felicity glared at him before going back to her seat whispering that he won’t be getting any action the next time he’s round at the Lances. 

An hour went past and Felicity was finished her work. Standing up she went over, put her paper on the desk and went back to her seat waiting to be dismissed. Oliver marked her work, closed the door and then went back to sit in his chair. Looking at Felicity he nodded his head for her to come to his desk. Doing what he said Felicity walked up to his desk with her jacket on and her bag over her shoulders. Oliver tiled his head to the side staring at her expectedly before nodding his head to his lap and spreading his hands to his side. 

Ignoring his signals Felicity spoke “Is there anything else you need Mr Queen?” 

“Felicity” whispered Oliver. 

No she was not falling for the way he softly says her name like all he wants to do is hold her. He completely ignored her and only called her Miss Smoke. Nope she was just going to say see you in class on Monday, walk out the door and walk to Sara’s for the weekly Smoke-Lance Friday night dinner. 

Oliver signed and tired again “Fel-ic-ity, please I’m sorry for being an arsehole” Oliver pleaded. 

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him for a few seconds. He knew she couldn’t resist when he drew her name out like that and give her his own version of puppy dog eyes. Giving up trying to resist, Felicity went over to sit in his lap and run her fingers through his hair. 

Oliver sighed in relief and buried his nose into her neck giving her a kiss. God she missed having him this close. She was still mad at him though but she thought she would at least comfort him when he obviously was exhausted. 

“I’m still mad at you.” Felicity whispered

“I know baby. I’m just so tired with all the marking, wedding planning and not being able to see you so it’s making me Mr Grumpy Pants and I promise I’ll make it up to you. Why don’t you come to mine and I can make you dinner and we can snuggle on the couch watching a movie.” Oliver whispered back. 

“I would love to but I can’t my Mom and I are having dinner at Sara’s and she will kill me if I miss it. It’s kind of a tradition we have and I don’t think Quentin would be too happy either if I skipped” answered Felicity. 

Oliver squeezed her body closer to hers, “okay thats fine I don’t want you to miss out on family time. Why not after the wedding we go away for the weekend somewhere just the two of us.” 

Felicity smiled “That would be perfect.” 

Oliver smiled back and then put his hands on her waist to get her to move so she could make dinner. After giving each other a quick kiss Felicity left the classroom and Oliver started to pack up. 

—————————————————————————

When Felicity arrived at Sara’s she was bombarded with questions from Donna about how she got detention. 

“Baby girl you have never had detention in your whole 17 nearly 18 years of life. What the hell did you do? It better not be anything that can get you in serious trouble young lady!!” ranted Donna. 

“Donna, come on give her a chance to explain herself I’m sure she has a reasonable explanation” Quentin said sticking up for Felicity.

Felicity smiled. She really did think of him as a father figure since her father left. She remembers when she was younger her and Sara used to talk about how awesome it would be if Donna and Quentin got married then they could be real sisters and tired everything in their power to get them together like parent trap style. Unfortunately their attempts never worked and their parents just remained friends and eventually best friends. There was still a part of her that wished they would still find themselves to each other. She was nearly finished school and was going off to MIT soon and she didn’t want her Mom to be left all by herself. It’s always just been Donna and herself and she was scared that Donna wouldn’t cope without her. 

Felicity signed before answering “I didn’t complete the reading for Mr Queen’s class so he made me stay back and finish it.” 

“See Donna it’s nothing to be worried about she’ll just make sure she doesn’t do it again” Quentin said before giving Donna a kiss on the cheek and going to check on dinner. 

Felicity thought it was a bit weird that Quentin just kissed her Moms cheek but decided to not comment on it since Donna had a dear caught in headlights look and they could wait until there were home before Felicity asked her what that was all about. The rest of dinner went by and they were all now sitting round the TV watching a movie. Felicity was sitting at Quentin’s feet while Sara and Donna were snugged up on the couch with a blanket round their legs. After the film was finished Donna and Sara had fallen asleep.

Felicity looked up and sighed “I’ll just wake her up and we will go home” said Felicity. 

Quentin rested his hand on her shoulder before speaking, “Just leave them you’s can just stay here for the night.” 

Felicity nodded and sleepily went up to Laurel’s room since she was staying at Tommy’s for the night. Just as she was about to doze off her phone buzzed, looking at the screen she smiled.

It was a picture of Oliver lying in bed shirtless with a sleepy smile on his face and a message attached. ‘Goodnight beautiful, wish you were here with me. I hope to see you tomorrow morning with a coffee in hand ;) - OQ’

Snapping a quick picture of herself she send a message back. ‘That’s just cruel, you don’t deserve a Felicity and a coffee tomorrow morning! - FS’ 

Oliver send back another picture with a sad pout on his face ‘Aww please I want my girl and a coffee and my bed tomorrow morning:( - OG’ 

Felicity blushed and giggled to herself. ‘Fine but there’s one rule;) - FS’

‘And what’s that? - OQ’ 

‘No shirts allowed for you Mister;) - FS’ 

‘Hmm I guess I don’t have a choice;) - OQ’ 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight xoxo - FS’ 

‘Goodnight Felicity xoxo - OQ’ 

It was Saturday morning and Felicity with a black coffee, a double shot vanilla latte and 2 blueberry muffins in her hands was walking from the coffee shop towards Oliver’s apartment. Minding her own business Felicity didn’t notice that someone was shouting her name until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with Tommy and Laurel walking towards the cafe shop Felicity just came out of. 

“We thought that was you! What you doing out here?” Laurel quizzed.

Felicity stood quickly trying to come up with some sort of lie. “Em I am eh I’m on my way to meet a, a em friend.” Felicity cringed. 

Laurel gave her a funny look, looked to Tommy then back to Felicity. “Well have a nice time with your friend and we’ll see you tonight for the dance lessons .” 

Felicity nodded and said her goodbyes. Turning around she closed her eyes and mentally smacked herself on the head. She really needs to get better at this lying stuff. Shaking the thoughts from her head she started walking again. 

Since her hands were full Felicity tapped her foot on Oliver’s door. Oliver opened the door shirtless and Felicity grinned from ear to ear. “Well hello to you too handsome.” Oliver leaned in to kiss her cheek and said for her to come in. Felicity closed the door with her hip while passing the coffee’s to Oliver. Oliver placed them down on the counter, grabbed Felicity by the hips and placed her on the countertop. Felicity wrapped her arms around his bare broad shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair. Oliver let out a moan while running his hands up her bare legs and pulling her even closer to his body. They both leaned in for a kiss and sighed against each other’s lips deepening the kiss. 

Felicity broke apart first which Oliver protested too. “Oliver our coffees will get cold and I want to eat my muffin.” 

Oliver dropped his head onto her shoulder and rolled his head to the side. “Fine but then I get to kiss you for a long as I want to” Oliver mumbled into her shoulder. 

“You won’t have any complaints here” 

After they drank their coffee and eat their muffins, Felicity changed into one of Oliver’s shirts which made Oliver growl when he saw her and threw her into the bed which made Felicity giggle. Oliver hovered above her with his elbows next to her head and his nose bumped her nose in a loving gesture. Pulling Oliver down into her Felicity leaned up and kissed him. The kiss started nice and slow then it was all tongue and teeth. Felicity caught his bottom lip with her teeth giving it a tug which made Oliver growl and flip them over so he was lying on his back and Felicity was straddling his hips. Felicity smirked and ground her hips onto his bulge which made Oliver moan and rock his hips up towards her hips. 

Breaking the kiss Felicity sat up and ran her hands down his torso just stopping at the waist band of his pj bottoms. Biting her lip she started to undo the tie of his pj bottoms and looked up at Oliver judging his reaction. What she saw was his eyes were closed he had a smirk on his face and he rocked his hips up towards her hands.Taking that as a single Felicity started to slowly pull his pj bottoms down until he was only in his boxers. Before she could put her hand down his boxers Oliver stopped her and looked into her eyes. Felicity nodded her head in a it’s okay I want to way and Oliver nodded as well. 

Slowly Felicity put her hand down his boxers and grabbed onto his throbbing member. She gasped and Oliver whispered “Hey Felicity look at me” 

She lifted her eyes to his and smiled. 

Felicity and Oliver couldn’t stop the smile on their faces. They were snuggled up under the covers and Oliver was playing with her hair. After exploring some parts of each other they were both pretty satisfied. Felicity lifted her head up to look at Oliver, “if that was fun I can’t wait until I’m 18 and we can go the full way” 

Oliver laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I feel like I’m a teenager all over again and just discovering what sex is.” 

Felicity laughed and leaned down to give him a peck, “aww I forgot you were an old man.” 

Oliver pretended to be hurt by the comment and put his hand to his chest. “How dare you I’m still very young Miss Smoke.” 

“Please don’t call me that or I’ll never be able to control myself during class and that wouldn’t be a smart move” Felicity said with her eyes closed.

Oliver chuckled, pulled her back down to his chest and kissed her on the forehead. An hour later they had both fallen asleep to the sound of the TV quietly playing in the background. 

The shrill of a phone call woke them both up. Oliver groaned and reached for his phone. “Hello?” 

“Hey buddy where are you? I thought we were meeting for a coffee and then going tux shopping” Tommy’s voice came from the other side of the call. 

“Shit man I completely forgot I feel asleep watching TV” replied Oliver. 

“Well get your arse here as soon as possible my ass is going numb” shouted Tommy down the phone before hanging up. 

Felicity slowly stretched and sat up rubbing her eyes looking around the room confused. Getting up on her knees Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. “Who was that?” 

“It was Tommy, I forgot I was meeting him to go tux shopping today.” Oliver replied with a sigh while kissing Felicity’s arm. 

“Okay I’ll just go and I’ll see you later tonight for dancing fun” Felicity said rolling her eyes, went into the bathroom to change into her clothes. 

Standing at the door Oliver placed his hands above the door and leaned into Felicity with a smile on his face. “Thanks for coming over” 

Felicity smiled back up at him, “your very welcome.” 

She leaned up and kissed him before reaching behind her and leaving the apartment. Oliver grinned watching her leave and then went in to get ready to meet Tommy.


End file.
